Tamer Gothic
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Okay fine I'm doing a Pokegirl story but don't get your hopes I doubt I'll do it justice. Also since I like to spice things up a little bit I'm giving this Gothic the Spark because well I can and I want to. I might not get the whole Spark thing right either so bare with me if I end up changing cannon things or just end up leaving things out.
1. Chapter 1

Okay fine I'm doing a Pokegirl story but don't get your hopes I doubt I'll do it justice. Also since I like to spice things up a little bit I'm giving this Gothic the Spark because well I can and I want to. I might not get the whole Spark thing right either so bare with me if I end up changing cannon things or just end up leaving things out. In any case this story is going to full of mad science so it won't make that much sense anyway but it should be fun. That said please do offer suggestions as I can always rewrite this chapter and I do need to Beta it anyway.

Warnings.

Lots of grown up stuff but just swearing for now more bad stuff later.

**Tamer Gothic. Part One.**

**Location Unknown. Time Unknown. Existence Confusing. **

Light returned to my world as I opened up my eyes and my hands went to my head to check it for any blood but my skull seemed to be intact. So that meant that my headache was likely the result of a hangover well that would make sense if I'd been drinking last night. Still my fuzzy feeling mouth and sore throat supported the idea that I had broken my habit of not getting drunk to in order to escape what passed as my life.

Looking around I found my glasses and after putting them on I discovered that I had in fact managed to escape my life because I defiantly didn't live in a laboratory.

"What the fuck".

The words escaped my mouth without thought but I couldn't help but agree with unmeant statement, this surely was a WTF situation.

Forcing myself to take some deep breathes I fought down the desire to have a full blown panic attack as my mind came up with some very scary reasons as to why I had woken up on the floor of a lab.

I ignored the worries forming and started looking around there was no reason for me to panic as I clearly wasn't being held against my will. Anyone who wished me harm wouldn't let me move around freely and there didn't seem to be anyone around in any case.

The lab was very well set up and it looked just like what I would expect a well funded lab to look like. Not that I much experience is these matters but I could just tell that was the kind of equipment someone could use for for some major science.

After wandering for a while (the lab was very big) I found a computer with a screen but no keyboard although there was touch pad and a microphone. It didn't take a man of above average intelligence to figure out to use it.

"Hello" I said into the microphone

:Greetings User

So it was indeed a computer controlled by the voice but was it limited to certain preprogrammed commands or could it do more than that? Could it supply me with requested information? Perhaps even follow my commands allowing to control the lab?

The only way to find out was to test it.

"Where I am?".

At once I looked for my homeland and that while the island of my birth seemed to look somewhat right the rest of the world looked very strange. I was pretty sure that was not my world at all. For starters large parts of the world I was from appeared to missing here and what was left was coloured coded for some reason. If the flashing blip was my location then I was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

"Well Toto I'm not in Kansas any more" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly an alarm sounded and I asked the computer what was happening.

:A Feral Pokegirl Is Attempting To Breach The Perimeter.

Well that bit of text created more questions than it answered.

"And what is a Feral Pokegirl?" I asked hoping to get some of my questions answered.

FERAL: A Pokegirl who doesn't get Tamed often enough will regresses to an animalistic state, called Feral. While Feral, a Pokegirl cannot think as a human would, and is essentially an animal in mind, making her quite dangerous (although the state may prevent her from using some of her powers). If a pokegirl gives birth while Feral, the result is Feralborn pokegirls. A pokegirl can be brought back from Feral by being Tamed by a human; a non-Feral pokegirl cannot bring a Feral pokegirl back by having sex with her. However, two pokegirls can have sex with each other to keep from falling into a Feral state, but this only works about half as well as sex with a human. Simple masturbation won't even slow a pokegirl's descent into Feral at all. Most Tamers use their pokegirls to weaken Feral pokegirls, then capture them in pokeballs to pacify them, and then release them and Tame them.

Again I had a WTF moment before I asked.

"And what is a Pokegirl?".

POKEGIRL: A pokegirl is a female creature with special powers, an impressive libido, and a natural psychology to submit to a "master." Some were human females who have undergone Threshold and transformed. All pokegirls have some sort of special ability, if not looks, that separate them from normal females. Pokegirls were originally created by Sukebe as super-soldiers, sexual partners, and servants. During the war against Sukebe, some people found that they could make pokegirls loyal to a single person and this knowledge spread. A person who did this was called a Tamer. Pokegirls now act as a human's friend/slave/partner/whatever. There are two categories of pokegirls, Domestic and Feralborn. Feralborn pokegirls are birthed, usually by parthenogenesis.

"Stop" I commanded "what is parthenogenesis"

"Parthenogenesis a form of asexual reproduction in which growth and development of embryos occur without fertilization" said a male voice.

For some reason that question bad been answered verbally perhaps it was some sort of direct quote some one had made.

POKEGIRL continued: by pokegirls who have themselves gone Feral. Since they spend their formative years living like wild beasts, they are very animalsitic in thought and possess strong powers. Domestic pokegirls are ones that were either born in a Breeder's farm or were a human female that underwent Threshold. Domestic pokegirls normally have less power than a Feralborn one, but will possess more intelligence. It is possible to increase a Feralborn pokegirl's intelligence, but most Tamers consider this is a waste of time when they could be enhancing their combative skills. All pokegirls have a lifespan equal to that of humans, save those with the Longevity enhancement. Pokegirls with the Longevity enhancement can live for centuries. They undergo their first puberty normally, but only undergo their second one when they reach middle age for them, which can take hundreds of years. Pokegirls all have strong desires to have sex, to a greater or lesser degree depending on the specific type of pokegirl, but these hormones only kick in during their first puberty, which happens around the same time a human girl would undergo maturity. Pokegirls are infertile as far as normal reproduction goes, being able to bear young only from parthenogenesis. There are several categories of pokegirl which describe what abilities they have or what their general attitude is like. These abilities are now used in many things aside from combat, as most technology was destroyed during Sukebe's War. While some hate pokegirls, most understand that this is the only way humans will survive in this new, chaotic world.

So some whacko called Sukebe had made his own army of sex slaves and then started a war. These sex slave were called Pokegirls did that something to do with Pokemon? The text had mentioned Pokeballs.

"Show me some images of these Pokegirl" I ordered.

A lot of images were displayed and I quickly came to understand a lot about what I was dealing with here. Pokegirls were human-animal hybrids which ranged from normal looking girls with cat's ears and a tail to full on furriers, anthropomorphic animals who would be enslaved and fucked by their owners.

This Sukebe guy really suited his name. The whole thing was like a cross between The Island Of Dr. Moreau and Pokemon only it was all extremely X-rated.

"So there is a Feral Pokegirl trying to get in here?" I questioned the computer once I remembered why I was looking at information about these Pokegirls.

:The Feral Pokegirl Is No Longer Trying To Breach The Perimeter.

"Why not?" I inquired

:The Feral Pokegirl Was Shocked By The Electric Fence

"So it ran away" I said not asking a question but getting an answer anyway.

:The Feral Pokegirl Is Dead.

I frowned at the thought of some poor animal getting shocked to death just because it wanted to get past a fence.

"Well switch the fence off then" I told the computer "I don't want any more of these Pokegirls dying needlessly".

:Warning Deactivation Of Perimeter Defences Puts Your Life At Risk.

"Really" I replied doubtfully "how so?".

I was then shown a series of very gruesome videos which quickly convinced me not to anywhere near a Feral Pokegirl, at least not without a small army backing me up.

"Okay lets keep the defences up then" I wisely decided.

I soon started pacing while thinking. It was clear to me that this wasn't my world but that wasn't a big concern right now however survival was. This world was overrun by races of attractive and dangerous animal women who might eat me if they found me so staying in this lab seemed like a good idea. If I was going to stay here then I should try and figure what here was exactly.

"Show me where I am exactly I want to see what this places looks like from the outside" I ordered the computer.

Lots of different photos of the same place appeared showing different angles which allowed me to get a good idea what sort of place I was living in.

It seemed to be a city of some sort only it was abandoned and more than a little run down. Still a lot of the buildings looked as if they only needed a lick of paint and some replaced with windows to become suitable for human habitation.

The lack of human life around me was worrying but not greatly so as I wasn't that sociable of a person, but being alone too long wasn't healthy so I should at some point try to find someone to talk to.

"I am alone in this city?" I asked the computer.

:There Are No Life Signs Within The City Nor Within The University Complex.

Ah so I was in a university well that made sense labs like this weren't put into people's homes.

:May I Make A Suggestion?

That was the first time this machine had requested information from me. I would of thought that it would of asked me for personal information but it wasn't it asking if it could offer advice. Which was an odd thing for a computer to do.

"You may" I offered.

:If You Are Looking For Companionship Then You Should Know That The Lab Is Equipped To Create Pokegirls.

"I'm not sure that is a good idea" I said mostly thinking out loud "They seem to be born Feral and it would take years for one to mature enough to talk with me".

:Incorrect The Lab Will Produce Domesticate Pokegirls In One To Three Hours.

I assumed that it meant domesticate as in like pets that are domesticated.

"Aren't Domesticate Pokegirls self aware?"

:Yes

Creating a self aware creature simply to have some company seemed a bit wrong to me but then again I didn't want to be alone.

"How would I make a Pokegirl?" I asked next.

A list of detailed instructions appeared on the screen and it seemed as if the process wasn't that hard as the lab's equipment would do most of the work for me. However there were a few problems.

The machines had samples of Pokegirl DNA galore which meant I could tailor make my Pokegirl. However creating a domesticated and more importantly intelligent Pokegirl would require some human DNA added to the mix in order to be 'born' domesticate. And there was only one source of human DNA around.

Me.

Which meant that any Pokegirl I created would be my daughter technically speaking. That in of itself wasn't the problem as the desire to pass on one's DNA is a natural urge even if it wasn't one I'd cared much about. No the problem was that keeping a Pokegirl from going Feral required sex and there was only one male around to give them the needed sex.

Me.

That nearly put me right off the idea but under the instructions were a few lines of advisory text encouraging me to create a few Pokegirls so that they could defend me and help me to gather food.

So if I didn't make a daughter and have sex with her I could end up dying of starvation or getting killed by a Feral who could either fly or jump over the fence.

Not an easy choice to make.

Was it incest if you weren't even the same species?

Perhaps I could make one powerful Pokegirl and then tame some Feral Pokegirls that way I'd only have to screw one child of mine. Then again what was the difference between one and say three or four it didn't make it any less morally wrong. But on the other hand it wasn't as the Pokegirl wouldn't want sex she'd actually need it to stay sane and there was no way I'd let any daughter of mine lose her mind.

"Okay fine I'll do it" I told the lab's computer "but I want something human looking"

No correct that someone not something.

I gave a machine a sample of blood taken via a needle (as that was a lot quicker and less weird than giving it a semen sample) and I checked out my own DNA as I didn't want to pass on any defects if I could help it.

"Okay computer can you, you know screen out any sort of defects in my DNA".

:I Can. Would You Like These Defects Removed From Your Self.

Wow this lab could do that.

"How would you do that?" I inquired of the machine.

I got a lot of technobabble that made me feel like I was as if I was guest staring in an episode of Star Trek The Next Generation but from I understood my own defects could be removed by rewriting certain genes allowing me to improve myself. This didn't require taking on any animal traits myself thankfully the process would just remove the bad genes that I didn't actually require for cell reproduction while also allowing me to make some cosmetic changes. I could change my hair colour for example simply by altering the genes that told my body what colour hair I should be growing.

I could even go as far as to change my eyes so that I no longer needed glasses but that would require using some Pokegirl DNA as that was required to give what was called a Blood Gift.

This made me think about simply cloning myself and then altering the clone so it had lots of these Blood Gifts but the equipment here only made Pokegirls so cloning myself would simply provide me a Pokegirl who'd be my sort of twin sister and I'd still have to sex with her.

Given that I already had a sister back home and the fact that if I made a pure human she'd just be in as much danger as I was anyway I decided to stick with making a Pokegirl daughter rather than simply clone myself or Pokegirl whose DNA was already in storage.

More data started to appear on the screen and I realised something this Jim Sukotto really could have done better. He should of added some sort of genetic memory to these Pokegirls' makeup that way they wouldn't be born feral but perhaps he simply hadn't found away do that. Still if I ever found a species with genetic memory I'd so...

Wait what the hell was I thinking? And how the fuck did I know about genetic memory? And Why was I thinking about improving on something I'd only moments ago found at least somewhat morally repugnant? Also where did the lab coat I was currently wearing come from?

I had no answers for the equally important questions and neither did the computer aside from the question about the lab coat: apparently I'd always been wearing it.

Oh my god I hadn't been kidnapped by a mad scientist I was a mad scientist!

For some reason coming to realisation this made me feel a lot better.

Then I wondered if I was going insane but from what I understood insane people don't think they are insane so if I thought I might go crazy it meant that I wasn't as of yet insane. Although if crazy people think they are sane and sane people also think that they are sane does that mean that everyone is crazy?.

I pushed these thoughts aside for later reflection and got back to work. I needed a Pokegirl that was my mission right now, and I needed to improve on the design.

A lowered sex drive would be good as I didn't have time to have much sex but then again maybe a high sex drive was a good idea but the actual need for sex should be low. I didn't want my creation going feral because I we didn't have enough sex but she had to need sex when I wanted it as that would make it easier for me deal with later.

After entering these requirements and filtering out the defects such as poor eyesight and dyslexia I got to work making my daughter more human looking that a lot of the pokegirls running around the woods outside the ruined city.

This was important because I needed an intelligent and resourceful creation more than I needed something – someone – who could fight. After all physical prowess was no were near as important as a large brain capacity.

She'd need opposable thumbs as well for tool use. Paws might be an exotic feature but evolution favoured the ones who could pick up a blunt instrument and bash their neighbours head open with it. Something the opening scene of 2001 A Space Odyssey supported fully. Plus I was pretty sure that I got cobble together a cattle prod that was less lethal than the fence outside. Knowing its voltage meant that I knew what level was required for a non-lethal but still debilitating shock to the system.

I could simply have my child use the cattle prod in battle. That might be cheating in a gym or league battle but when it comes to surviving there is only one rule: stay alive by any means necessary.

Next I toyed around with the design and spent some time wondering if a bat Pokegirl could really fly as the wings would have to be huge and she'd be to heavy even with hollow bones. There must be some sort of magic at work because that really shouldn't work perhaps it had something to the DNA that was mixed with animal/human DNA but was clearly not anything natural.

In the end decided to go with something simple for my first creation, although part of my mind was telling how silly that was when I could in fact having a flying Pokegirl at my command, and I went with an old classic. The Catgirl.

A cats ears and tail (which would needed for balance as human ears were an important part of balancing and I was removing those) but she'd have totally hairless body otherwise. And nice firm large, but not to large boobs. The women in my family had big breasts so I actually had to decrease the catgirl's bra size otherwise she get terrible back pain.

I thought about whiskers for a while but with a human body they weren't really needed so I kept the nose normal. The image of her also had startling green eyes not a shade of green humans could have they were like two little emeralds.

It took me a while to fine tune some more details for example teeth are tricky. Having a pair of sharp fangs could be handy but they could also be a hazard if she bite her lip or worse me. So in the end I went for small sharp fangs that wouldn't deform her mouth and interfere with speech but they would still be a useful weapon in fight.

After that I added longer sharper nails as while I favoured human features over not human features she might need to fight other Pokegirls so having another weapon to call upon would be worth it.

Wait no retractable nails! That was much better as it meant they would remain hidden until needed.

But even with retractable nails and sharp fangs she would be that powerful compare to the Pokegirls the Pokedex I examined while looking for characteristics had told me about.

Still I could always create more Pokegirls later and give them more animal features if I needed tough brute force fighters but not know as I mostly just wanted someone to talk to act as an assistant to start with.

Which meant she'd need knowledge. Perhaps some sort of imprinting could be applied while she grew in the tank. (something I'd seen in the lab earlier) like Grunt got in Mass Effect Two. But that wouldn't ensure loyalty it would just make the catgirl know things.

She'd need a connection to me and there had to be some way for me to control her. Having my DNA would help there but she needed more than that. Perhaps I could also have her go through the taming process the Pokeballs applied to the creatures they captured while she was still growing.

Genius!

There were a few other minor details to go through I wanted to have my dark hair and white skin, not for racist reasons but because sharing a few physical characteristics would make her feel more like my child and less like a science experiment.

As for the sex drive well I decided that she would go into heat once a year that way I'd have time to deal with the sex issue. She only desire sex during her mating season but her human side should mean that she could have sexual intercourse whenever she wished she just would want it badly until in a few months time.

Standing back from the computer and admired my handy work. While the machine had actually done most of the work I'd still had to make a lot of choices.

Overall I was rather proud of myself and also confused because for the life of me I couldn't understand how I'd done all that. Perhaps I really was a mad scientist. Ah well if I was I could deal with it later for now I busy creating life which was really exhausting even without anyone getting pregnant.

Introspection could wait until I found some coffee.

**The Lab. Three Hours Later And Four Cups Of Coffee Later. **

"Its alive!" I shouted to the sky above.

Well to the roof in any case the lack of windows in the lab made me suspect that I was underground. I really should double check that it would be very embarrassing if turned out that lab was on the ground floor I was a mad scientist after all my lab should be deep underground or at least on the top floor in case I wanted to harness the power of a few lightening blots during the next thunderstorm.

A sound like a microwave oven signalling that my pizza rolls were ready filled the air and the computer told me something important.

"Pokegirl ready to awaken".

I figured out how to make the computer talk and I'd given it a calming female voice as a male voice failed to get my attention when I was deep in thought.

"Open the tank" I ordered.

There was a hissing noise and protein rich liquid spilled out onto the floor. My creation/child dropped to the floor and coughed a few times before taking in the air she now needed to keep on being alive.

The imprinting had taught her how to move her body so she was quickly on her feet. Her green eyes looked me up and down before she said her first word.

"Daddy!".

Then for some reason she attacked me.

In retrospect the retractable extra sharp nails and fangs turned out be a mistake.

They really hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews**

Winter Feline

I was encouraged by a few people to do a Pokegirl story and I did the research despite my dislike of anime. This involved at lot of time on so it wasn't all bad. At first I was put off by the furry fetish as its not my thing but then I discovered that Pokegirls included near humans like Neko girls and my interest grew. But I didn't have a plot outlined and no one offered one despite the fact that certain people were asked (frowny face) So I decided to go with adding the Spark to this Gothic as Mad Scientist Gothic + Pokegirls = well a fun story. I mean look what Overlord Gothic did with the minions and some mistresses now imagine the two groups are one in the same! Plus with the Spark he can mess around with biology in ways no man should and he can tell physics to screw itself. Which means you don't need to have a great understanding of science to write a Spark because its reality warping mad science. Also there was a Spark who uplifted animals so there's precedent there. With a Spark or Mad Scientists genius my character can alter the Pokegirls to better suit his needs and create entire armies of super human girls to do his bidding.

Anyway long story short I hope you enjoy the madness to come.

Mayhem296

Well this a girl genius fic as well so don't expect it to stay purely Pokegirl as you know it. I'll properly throw in some other universes as well later on as it will be fun to add new sources of DNA to the Pokegirls Tamer Gothic makes.

Thanks no pressure then you could at least offer some helpful advice or ask for something to be added to the story that you would like to see.

The Joker Lover

I'm updating as fast as I can but I need to do a lot research so it may take some time it really depends on if I get inspired or not.

Selias

Ah well you can't please everyone.

Warnings for violence in this chapter no sex yet I'm still researching that part :)

**Tamer Gothic. Part Two. **

**The Lab. The Next Day And Uncountable Cups Of Coffee Later.**

"Thundercat stop riding the centrifuge!" I shouted.

Rather than obey my order Thundercat (as I'd named my vat-grown creation/child) decided to increase the speed of the spinning apparatus which turned out to be bad idea as she went flying off the piece of lab equipment and ended up soaring through the air. Thankfully she had a cat's ability to land on her feet so she wasn't harmed.

"Sorry Daddy" apologised the real life Neko girl.

I sighed and promised myself that the next Pokegirl I made would have more common sense built in her genetic makeup. As of yet I had no idea how I'd accomplish this feat but I would. Science would provide.

Genetic memory was the answer I was sure. It was my hope that if Pokegirls could be born with the memories of their domesticate parent (or parents in the case of Pokewomen) then they would never go feral or think that riding lab equipment was a good idea. If it didn't well I'd have one hell of a time trying to keep my offspring in line.

I found myself wondering, yet again, how Jim Sukotto (aka Sukebe) had kept an army of Pokegirls in line. I'd pay a lot to know that (not that I had any money) because I simply couldn't see how he could have had regular sex with his entire army there would simply be to many of them. Surely he would have neglected some of them making them feral which could led to them turning on him.

My plan to get around this by giving the Pokegirls I created my own childhood memories so that they were born civilized had worked somewhat with Thundercat, she could read and write despite having never been taught either skill, and she knew from the moment that she had left the tank that I was her Daddy. I'd hoped that the DNA we shared would be as effective as the bond a Tamer made with a Pokegirl and it did seem to be working so far, she was loyal to me and maybe (fingers crossed) she wouldn't go feral.

But I didn't have high hopes as the bond of shared DNA hadn't stopped her from trying to claw my eyes out after acknowledging me as her Daddy.

I couldn't for the life of me figure out why she had done that. There was no reason for her to have done it and all the data I'd gathered told me that it shouldn't of happened. Yet it had happened, it was as if Murphy had decided that things were going to well for me but that he had also had a sense of humour rather than just a desire to harm me.

Sod's law in action perhaps?

Also I couldn't understand why Thundercat was acting like such a disruptive child either. At first I'd wondered if she eaten or drank something full of red food colouring as when I'd been a kid I'd done some silly things while under the influence of food colourings (the highlight being attempting to tightrope walk on the washing line) but that defect had been removed and the only thing she ate was tins of tuna fish anyway. Perhaps she'd been drinking my coffee behind my back, that would explain how was I getting through so much so quickly.

"Look what I can do".

I turned to see Thundercat doing a handstand with splits which was a bit of an eyefull considering that she was only wearing a lab coat and that she had the body of a sixteen year old girl, aside from the tail and ears.

Perhaps letting Thundercat pass on her own genetic memory to her kittens wouldn't such a good idea after all. Then again if it prevented the loss of higher brain functions a few naked handstands was well worth it and it was an impressive display of gymnastic skills to say the least.

"That's great honey, now why don't you go see if you can find us something to eat that isn't a tin of tuna fish.

Thundercat skipped away to go check out the university's fully stocked canteen. There was enough food there to feed hundreds of people for about a week I figured so as long as the food was correctly stored we shouldn't go hungry for a while.

Plus there was bound to be some food on this island, it was after all a big one perhaps we could even cultivate a few crops.

The the information the computer provided me did mention that the sea life on this world hadn't changed that much and best of all it was plentiful. Hopefully any future father-daughter fishing trips would catch us something that wasn't tuna.

I took a moment to enter Thundercat's love of tuna fish into the computer's database so it could be added to my Pokedex and later I'd get around to adding it other people's Pokedexs. It was important to disseminate this sort of information as Thundercat would be able to birth entire litters of her own kind soon enough and if the species did well then it might spread. If that happened having information about her personal habits, diet and combat abilities would be invaluable to Tamers.

That was amusing to think about. I'd technically be a grandparent when that happened or at least a father again since parthenogenesis produced copies of the mother which that meant the kittens would have the same amount of my DNA within them as the mother so I could end up being the father of an entire race, that was a scary thought but also quite thrilling.

But that was a concern for the future for now I needed to focus on surviving and that meant creating more Pokegirls or taming existing ones.

Switching on the defence perimeter cameras I checked the rest of the island out, or at least as much of it as could be seen.

The abandoned city was surrounded by woodland so I couldn't see much but there was one thing I could look at. The body of the dead Pokegirl who had tried to dig under the fence by the looks of things.

:GROWLIE the Puppy Pokegirl

A large amount of text appeared under the heading and I read it slowly mentally summarising the information afterwards.

Pretty much a dog with girl parts by the looks of things. They were needy but also extremely loyal made good family pets and had fire based attacks. Being pack animals it was best to have them in groups or if you wanted just one you needed to pair with a playful Pokegirl so they could 'play' together. Good for police work as well so they might make good guard dogs for my new home.

I could just make my own more human looking version but I wanted to try capturing a Pokegirl so that I could both test Thundercat in battle and compare a current Growlie's DNA with the one in the database to see if they had changed. Even a genetically engineered life form can mutate over generations and the species might of adapted to environmental changes as well.

It would be best to capture a live sample or two I but I could get what I needed form the dead Pokegirl before giving the creature a decent burial.

Still a live specimen would be much better because I'd get a pet out of it although it could be tricky as I didn't know where the pack was or if even if there was one.

However I did know that they liked woody areas near water so if there was a pack out there I should be able to track them down but if this Growlie had a pack why she wandered off and gotten zapped by the fence?

A horrible thought struck me then. If the Growlie was alone here on this island there was only one reason why it would tackle such a dangerous things as the fence.

Lack of food.

However they were fish and nut eaters so there should be more than enough food for one animal so the horrible thought was that the Pokegirl had spawned meaning that there was possibly a litter of defences cubs out there.

It wasn't certain but I felt that my deduction was right I'd seen enough nature documentaries to know animals with cubs would only risk themselves in order to provide for their young. Sometimes that could led to a tragic fate.

On the off chance that I was wrong (which could be the case given that I still knew so little about this world and its lifeforms) it seemed wise to take my cattle prod with me.

I also picked up four Pokeballs off a nearby shelf and called Thundercat to my side. She should be able to track down any more Growlies by following the scent of the dead one back to its lair as while she might have a human nose but she still had an enhanced sense of smell, well at least in theory I hadn't actually tested it yet.

Taking the lift we left the basement and headed to the fences with offered some protection when inside the ruined city.

For a few moments I wondered why this city had been abandoned. It still had defences in place and the native Pokegirls didn't seem to be able to bypass them. All the damage looked like the result of years of neglect rather than due to a battle or natural disaster.

I really would like to fix this city up a bit but I had no skill at that sort of manual labour and since I didn't neither did Thundercat as while the computer in the lab had the means to download information into the Pokegirls while they grew in the tanks it was all basic Pokegirl stuff like fighting and finding food.

So if I wanted to rebuild the city around the remarkably still intact university then I was going to need Pokegirls with the right skills or I'd convert a women who had the skills into a Pokegirl so that I could control her.

In theory I could just use such a person's genetic memory again in order to pass on those skills to a new batch of Pokegirls, but it would be better to have someone with those skills around to show the Pokegirls how to use what their inherited memories gave them as being able to learn from an example would make the process more efficient.

I'd had to teach Thundercat to use a tin opener rather her claws so I knew form example that just having memories of performing tasks wasn't always enough.

My other option was to find a Pokegirl with the skills I needed and Tame her. The Titmouse species was suppose to be rather good at domestic chores as those skills were an extension of their natural habits so maybe I could find one of those or grown my own. That would at least get me someone who could keep my lab clean, assuming Thundercat didn't eat the Titmouse.

Reaching the front gate I typed in the code that the lab's computer had given me which allowed us to leave the city and entire the wilderness. I carefully closed the gate behind me and headed out.

Thundercat quickly found the corpse and I got a chance to see a Pokegirl I hadn't made in the flesh.

The Growlie was far less human looking than my daughter/science experiment more of an anthropomorphic animal which is to say an animal made to look somewhat human. Micky Mouse being a good example of this in a fictional sense. But what I had here was an animal given human characteristic via genetics not just a drawing, it was very real.

Thundercat on the other hand was living example of a Kemonomimi, which is a human given a few animal characteristics. Sort of like a Playboy bunny if the tails and ears were real,

Seeing the two next to each other was fascinating they were so different yet so alike at the same time.

But there were a lot of contrasts between the two and not just in the sense of what I could see. On a genetic scale Thundercat was mostly human, mostly me in fact, with some animal traits added to turn her into my Pokegirl daughter rather just a human female clone/sister of me.

However this Growlie seemed to be more of an modified animal that a modified person. But this wasn't certain as humans could be feral as well if raised by animals so this anthro could be more human than she appeared.

Although given the fact this type of Pokegirl had fire based attacks perhaps she wasn't that human after all. Breathing fire would require organs humans don't have but nor do dogs for that matter so she wasn't simply a blending of two species, there was more to it than that.

Thinking on that I wondered why she hadn't simply melted the fence it looked tough but every metal melted if you could get it hot enough so it would of at least been worth trying.

Wait this was a feral not a domesticate they lacked the problem solving skills humans were well known for.

That said digging under the fence wasn't such a bad idea but if she'd be domesticated by a Tamer she might of known that the warnings signs meant and then left the fence well alone.

"Let's bury her" I told Thundercat.

After going back to get a spade, something I'd forgotten rather foolishly, we buried the Growlie and out of respect I took no samples as it felt wrong to do so.

Which also made me fell oddly pleased with myself as it meant that my desire for science hadn't totally overwhelmed my sense of right and wrong.

"Got a scent?" I asked Thundercat.

My Neko daughter wasn't much for talking she was a Pokegirl of action so rather than answer she started to led me through the woods backtracking the scent the Growlie had left when it had ventured this way.

This impressed me as I hadn't intended for my Kemonomimi creation to have that good of sense of smell. I imagined that a Growlie would have much better tracking ability, perhaps I would find out.

Once she heard a noise Thundercat ran on ahead and she did end up leading me to the cubs but only because I was able to follow the path she made as she rushed ahead through some bushes.

She was so getting a spanking later then some time in a Pokeball. Maybe even a shock collar if that's what it took to keep her in line. I could have her running of like this it was dangerous.

Catching up to Thundercat I found the Growlie's litter only they weren't defenceless cubs I had imagined they looked quite able to protect themselves even if they couldn't as of yet survive on their own.

There were three of them each equal in hight to Thundercat and far more physically powerful. And while Growlies weren't the most vicious of Pokegirls they were very territorial which meant that while they would attack they just might not kill us if we simply ran.

However running wasn't what I had in mind. I was here to catch some Pokegirls.

The dog like Pokegirls charged so I ordered Thundercat to dodge which she did with the kind of agility that would make an Olympic gold medal winner in gymnastics weep with envy.

Still despite this awesome display of agility my Pokegirl was in trouble she was outnumbered and because she was a new species I had no idea what sort of special attacks she might have.

"Thundercat keep dodging" I ordered while removing the safety lock on my cattle prod.

I turned the shock setting down so as not to kill the pups while also wishing I'd taken the time build some of projectile stun weapon or something that fired a net. Maybe even a electrified net.

"Thundercat errm grapple" I commanded while cursing myself for getting distracted.

My Pokegirl seemed to drop her guard but it was only to encourage the leader of the Growlie pack to attack. Thundercat sent her foe flying after a good grapple move.

Thankfully the dog like Pokegirls (who I noticed were very well developed in the chest area) were acting like feral creatures which wasn't to say that they were stupid, but still if they'd had better teamwork I'd of lost this battle by now.

"Good work Thundercat" I said "now use your claws err scratch attack".

It had been a very long time since I played Pokemon on my gameboy but now it was starting to come back to me. Growlies were fire type Pokegirls but my Thundercat was normal type so she had no water attacks however normal attacks do damage to fire types anyway its just not as effective. But that didn't stop Thundercat from shedding blood.

A Growlie backed off to lick its wound, in the literal sense, but there were still two more Growlies in the fight. But since my Pokegirl had wounded the leader of the three dog girls they were less aggressive now and they stuck close together which meant it was time.

I held out the cattle prod and hoped that she knew what to do with it. I'd made her more human so she could use tools. Now I would see if my work had been worth while.

Thundercat grabbed the prod (thankfully by the handle) and waited for orders I was her Tamer (well sort of) so she wouldn't do anything in a fight that I didn't tell her to as while the taming sessions she underwent in the tank might not have made her that well behaved she knew who was in charge during a fight.

The two furries still standing seemed to know that they were in danger if the prod touched them which was odd given that they were feralborn and therefore they shouldn't know that a cattle prod is dangerous but then again it was sending out sparks and making everyone's hair and/or fur a bit frizzy so their caution was understandable.

"Shock them!" I shouted out.

Thundercat shot forward and the prod touched one of the Growlies. The Pokegirls fur and thick hide offered some protection, but it wasn't enough the creature fell to the ground.

Hopefully she was just knocked out rather than dead it really depended on if the voltage level was right.

"Attack" I ordered as the final Growlie standing got ready for its last stand.

Thundercat didn't so much attack as charge into battle screaming I felt sorry for the pup it howled something awful.

The wounded but still moving Pokegirl seemed to be whimpering clearly she hadn't been hurt like this before and she was easy prey for the Pokeball I sent her way. Perhaps she'd even wanted to be captured.

As for the unmoving one it was as I'd hoped still breathing so I took the chance to examine the being. She was just like the mother, a canine mouth that shouldn't allow speech, blonde hair on the top of her head; red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail. On her chest (which didn't make her breasts any less impressive in size) stomach, groin and inner thighs was more of the soft blonde fur.

Furry girls weren't my thing but she'd make a great pet so I used another Pokeball to convert her matter into energy for easy storage. Once trained they'd make great guard dogs although I was a little concerned about this specie's desire for attention. They were sort of attractive if you liked furries but I didn't but perhaps I would use to the idea while they matured enough to want sex.

As for the third and final Growlie well Thundercat had killed her and by the looks of her she'd done in it the messy way.

It then struck me that this wasn't like on my gameboy after all this was all very real and all very dangerous.

I had mixed feelings about had just happened. Sure my Neko Pokegirl had kicked ass but it had seemed a bit too easy even if these Growlies were just youths they should have won.

Just how powerful was Thundercat?

I knew that some Pokegirls were more powerful than others even they were at the same level but until I'd had nothing to compare this to. I also realised then when Thundercat had attacked me before she must of really held back otherwise I'd be dead. That might just been her way of saying hello. And I was forced to wonder if she got along with canine types of Pokegirls but judging by the fur in mouth she'd taken a big bite out of the Growlie she'd killed.

Aside from feeling worried about Thundercat and how dangerous she might be I was also feeling a bit sick due to all the deaths I'd been a part of since arriving on this world.

I hadn't actually killed anyone myself but that didn't stop me feeling rotten about the whole thing and it was made worse by the fact that I'd ordered my Neko daughter to fight which had led to another death.

This time I took some samples as science required it (while wondering why I felt as if science required it) and then buried the body as I still had some basic decency

"Come on lets go back to the lab" I said to Thundercat "I need a drink".

Thankfully the university campus had a bar.

"I need tuna!" screamed the energetic Pokegirl.

Oh why the hell not she had earned it.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note

This chapter is a bit shorter than I would like but it does the job of showing Gothic becoming more of a Spark well enough.

Tylermech66

The scan feature of the Pokedex is of limited use when you make your own Pokegirls as the Pokedex is just repeating information someone else already gathered. I don't think it can give new information that's why I had Tamer Gothic write down what he knows about Thundercat so it can be added to the Pokedex later.

Kira09

Well give him chance he's only been there for about a day or so by this chapter. Also he doesn't know what he can do with what he has yet as he's being eased through becoming a Spark like Agatha was but in his own way as he's not a natural Spark. This means that he will get better at the mad science stuff as time passes.

Most importantly. Cat girls are hot!

I want him to get abilities from other universes rather than just the kind you mentioned. Add to that there is also the fact that making him too powerful to soon would be a mistake.

As for the cattle prod idea that was a simple idea. Sparks don't tend to do things the simple way so it shows that Tamer Gothic isn't a full Spark yet. Remember that during the fight he start to envision electrified nets and stun guns which are more complex than a simple cattle prod. This shows that he is getting smarter and more inventive as the story progresses.

CookieMonsta1233

If it bothers you why don't you just you just decrease the font size? There is an option for it just above where the texts starts. Anyway I got rid of the bold I don't know why that keeps happening. Maybe its because I'm not using Word documents.

Mayhem296

I to have always believed that you shouldn't criticize someone for doing something you can't do.

If you can do it and do it better then giving constructive criticism is actually a good thing.

I'm always up for hearing ideas. I'm not saying I'll use them but I will try.

As for the Beta reading well if you do spot mistakes that make it hard to understand and enjoy my stories please let me know so I can correct them.

I didn't want to make my character to powerful to soon that would be a big mistake but he will do some gene splicing soon but nothing major just yet.

Selias

What overpowered electric type? Thundercat? No she's normal type not electric it was the cattle prod that won the battle without it Tamer Gothic would be puppy chow.

Winter Feline

Yes he can modify Pokegirls and make his own. He's even improving on them or at least he's working on doing that.

Sukebe was clearly a genius and in this story he was a Spark to, as making and controlling minions is something they do well which would explain how he was able to turn them into an army. Sparks inspire loyalty in people and Pokegirls are people just very strange ones so it makes sense to me at least.

But why would Tamer G only want to be that world's second Sukebe when he could unleash his own brand of nearly human Pokegirls across many worlds. I'm thinking big here.

Hypnosis Writer

Tamer G created a new species of Pokegirl in the first chapter I think that qualifies him as a Mad Scientist as making bioweapons isn't something sane people do, well at least not for free. But he's not quite Sparky enough to lose all his ethical concerns as of yet but he is losing them.

Worsfold15

I was given a link by sonofsparda01 but you can just type pokegirls into google to see a couple of sights. Maybe sonofsparda01 will message you the link he sent me if you ask him.

Tamer Gothic. Part Three.

The Lab. The Abandoned City. An Ungodly Hour In The Morning.

Sleep wasn't just eluding me it was playing the world's greatest game of hide and seek with me.

I'd been up for the gods only know how long and it was all due to that stupid coffee maker.

It had all started when I had made yet another cup of instant coffee. The stuff was okay but I'd wanted a proper cup of coffee and the canteen's coffee maker had been broken.

I'd started to fix it when a sudden realization had hit me. The coffee machine could be improved upon it could be made to produce better coffee, coffee that was filtered better and more importantly it would have an even higher caffeine content. A level of caffeine that would make my kidneys ache simply by being in the same room as the coffee.

Hypercoffee. It was called Hypercoffee.

Hours later and I still hadn't even finished the first cup. In fact it was still warm as the mug was self heating I'd improved my coffee mug as well as the coffee. Calcium oxide and good old fashioned H2O resulting in a chemical reaction that created enough heat rewarm the coffee. But why hadn't it stopped? The reaction shouldn't be able to keep a cup of even Hypercoffee warm for so long.

Lack of sleep and to many hours spent underground looking at monitors can do funny things to mind and funny mind can do strange things to the world around it but at least my body felt okay.

Which was amazing as I should be very jittery due to the Hypercoffee. But instead of feeling ill I was feeling amazingly focused on solving problems so focused in fact that I had to keep distracting myself so that I wouldn't come up with a solution that was more complex than the problem that needed solving required.

An example of this was the shock collar I'd made for Thundercat (who for some reason seemed to like wearing a collar, in fact she took great pride in it) she'd needed one to stop her from getting to far away from me as she still needed keeping an eye on until she either fully matured or until the lab got insured.

The problem had been that I couldn't keep my eye on her 24/7 and that she kept wandering off. The solution was the shock collar which would give a her very mild shock if she got more than a certain distance from me. The shock wasn't enough to to hurt her (Pokegirls are really hard to hurt by human standards) it was more like a nudge to remind her not to stray.

With my new found skills a simple shock collar should have been easy enough to make but for some reason I'd ended up making a radio controlled shock collar that could be activated and deactivated by both radio and voice control. I'd even built in a thumb print scanner which was required to turn the collar off despite the fact that the collar could be disabled verbally or with the remote.

At one point I'd even started to add compact explosives to the collar so that if anyone other than me tried to take it off (Thundercat wouldn't try since she liked it) it would explode with enough force to kill my daughter/creation and the person trying to mess with the collar. The whole thing had been unnecessarily complex and rather dangerous really.

What was of real concern was that while I making it both ethical and practical concerns seemed to no longer matter I still worried about ethics when not focused but when I really focused on something such things as ethics seemed to be irrelevant.

Was this how Doctor Frankenstein had felt while making his monster? Had he not cared that what he was doing and how he'd gone about doing it was morally wrong?

Actually reading the book might of helped to answer those questions but there was no time for reading as there was work to be done.

K.I.S.S

The sign was written on the wall of my lab in rather a frantic way. It meant Keep It Simple, Stupid. It was a reminder to not over think things and to try and keep my work simple. Sometimes this was effective, at other times it was not. At other times it seemed to mock me.

Still it had stopped me from going overboard more than once. I'd seen the proof of this during the design phases of my plan to bring new Pokegirls into existence. I'd had ideas for much better Kemonomimi (which was the name I'd borrowed to give my creations) than Thundercat who was just the prototype that my Nekomusume minions would be based upon.

I also had an idea for a race of Kitsunemusume warriors as I liked the thought of making an army of fox girl warriors. And more importantly it hadn't broken the K.I.S.S rule.

A few times I had gone to far. For a while the lab computer had been assisting in the creation of a Pokegirl who had many animal traits such as bat wings, cat's ears, ram's horns, fox eyes (for better night vision) and hooves for feet. But the sign had reminded not to make things to complex and the over all result was of something a little to demonic looking for me to live with, although it had taken the forked tongue to make me realise that. Still I couldn't help but wonder what that forked tongue would like in bed. Would make for some interesting blow-jobs. Maybe once I had my army sorted out I could go back to work on my ideas for concubines.

Once the Kitsunemusume template was done I stood back to admire my handy work. On the big monitor the prototype foxgirl was a wonder to behold. She'd have very long growing red and while hair. Yellow eyes. A very bushy tail. Fangs. Retractable claws, that were really just hardened nails in appearance that could be extended in length, and of course fox ears. She would also be bigger than Thundercat and stronger too but my Neko would be more agile than the fox girl prototype I was going to call Vixen.

Not wanting to stop my work just uet I ordered the lab's computer to start the process that would make me a father once again. It would take a few hours so I had plenty of time before she came out of the tank. For that event body armour would be worn. But before that happened I wanted to go over what I'd done so far.

I had created a race of Nekomusume (Thundercat's race) that were agile fighters and good at finding food, assuming you didn't mind fish. I'd just finished the race of Kitsunemusume warriors who should be good fighters as the computer contained a lot of information about fighting styles that could taught while the Pokegirl was growing in the tank and then passed on via genetic memory to their offspring.

I'd rather foolishly not thought to add such information to the tank's teaching programs the first time I'd made a Pokegirl. Which meant that Thundercat would need to be educated the normal in order to learn more and she wouldn't pass that information on to her kittens. To fix that I'd have to alter her genetic memory which was possible with the equipment I had but it could wait until my current protect was finished with.

That said the project was nearly over anyway I already had the design for my Ushimusume (cowgirls) who like the Nekomusume and Kitsunemusume were mostly human but with some animal features those being cow horns, ears and a tail. The rest of her, eventually them, would be human. I had considered hooves and even udders but feet were better for bipedal motion and large breasts are a reason in of themselves. They'd have to be really big however in order to produce the milk required.

I was in desperate need of milk as the university's supply had all gone off a long time ago and not even Thundercat would drink the powered stuff.

Inspiration then hit me perhaps smaller breasts (although they would still be big by most standards) that refill more quickly would be better as while it would mean that they would have to be milked a few times a day it wouldn't take too long to milk them and then they could do something useful like working as maids the rest of the time. In the appropriate outfits of course.

It would also save whoever got to milk them the bother of getting up at five in the morning to spend hours milking the cow girls.

Later I would alter that design again so that I could take advantage of the fact that the Pokegirl Enhancements could supply me with Ushimusume who could produce milks not only of different flavours but also milk that had healing properties or even alcohol content. But I'd see how the prototype worked out before doing that.

Aside from those designs I'd created plans for a bunny girl who could farm root vegetables and a squirrel girl who could gather fruits and nuts from trees. There was a gene blueprint for a Beaver girl builder.

I'd also considered a Pokegirl meant for fishing but the Growlies were good at that and so Thundercat so there was no need for now. If I changed my mind about those Pokegirls they could just be brought into existence later.

Sitting down on the chair next to the computer I kicked out so that the wheeled seat moved over to another small computer that I'd assembled due my desire to have something closer to a PC.

It was mostly used to keep notes, stuff that had popped into my head so that they wouldn't be forgotten during my intense focus on the Kemonomimi races project.

Now that I had to wait a few hours for Vixen to finish growing there was time for me to take a look at the notes jotted down earlier.

Most of what was written down was to reminded me to check out some information I'd come across while using the lab's main computer. But that was not all.

There were notes about building a fabricator, a machine that would manufacturer building materials using any sort of matter fed into it. The machine would rearrange the atoms of whatever matter was fed into it and then once it had the elements and compounds that it needed the machine would go onto produce the raw materials desired.

Some sort of constructor would required in order to turn the raw materials into usable objects but that was child's play in comparison to rearranging the atomic structure of matter.

It took a few moments for me to flesh out those ideas and I found it easier to stop this time as my mind didn't totally focus on the task at hand. After spending all that time on the same project the lack of such strong focus was rather refreshing.

Scanning the notes once more it was easy for me to locate some more subjects of interest. One note in particular caught my eye.

Find a way home.

The lab already had a sort of wormhole making device for travel to other the universes but that didn't do me any good because I didn't know how to set the machine so it would open me a portal home.

There were loads of realities that could be travelled to but they weren't named or anything like that they just had numbers and tags. The number system was one to twenty thousand meaning that there were up to twenty thousand other universes that could be visited using the machine and only a tiny fraction of the numbered universes had tags.

Those tags did give some clues as to what was going on in those other dimensions but most of the tags were meaningless. A few did make sense such as 'Short Grey Aliens' and 'Beware Of Zombies' they were often paired with tags like 'Invasion' and 'Extreme Danger'. There were even a few tags that were major clues as to what could be found in that reality. I was pretty sure that 'Talking Magic Ponies' was the My Little Pony world and that world was tagged with the words 'DNA Samples Gathered'.

That had led to me wondering if the Pokegirls had some MLP DNA in them, it would explain a lot, and perhaps it was even true for some Pokegirl species.

Personally I'd of made human versions of those ponies and it was rather tempting to go and grab some of my own samples but I'd stand out on that world.

Then again if I had a personal cloaking device like say a Predator that would allow me to hunt down a pony and get a few samples. But why stop there? It would be simply to attach an electrified net launcher to a set of body armour with the light bending cloaking device already built in.

I could even use Pokegirl energy to fuel the suit. That would be a good use for Growlies currently in storage, it wasn't like there weren't more of them out there to be captured. No wait I had plans for those Pokegirls already and they could aid in me hunting which was a better use than simple using their stored energy to power a suit of powered hunting armour. Besides a compact fusion reactor would be much safer.

A few visions of Nekomusumes in powered armour entered my mind as did pictures of what weapons they could use. Gauss weapons, no lasers or maybe even plasma weapons.

Yes weapons firing the forth state of matter (the other three being liquid, solid and gas) would be very impressive. All I'd have to do was to ionize the molecules of a gas with a strong electromagnetic field which could be applied with a microwave generator.

The weapon would fire the stuff of stars at a target not even the strongest of fire type Pokegirls could produce or withstand such awesome power.

As for the powered armour, well I could use motors or hydraulics to boost the movements and strength of the catgirl wearing the armour. It would cancel out some of their agility but if the metal exoskeleton offered sufficient protection then the trade off would be worth it. Such weapons and armour would be needed to deal with the more powerful Pokegirls out there.

Not that such toys would help if I did ever met with any of those legendary Pokegirls. The information in the databanks had told me many things including stuff about TYPHONNA, the Legendary Pokégirl Engine Of Destruction. Apparently even nukes just annoyed this creature. And there were Pokegirls out there who did a good job of imitating ancient gods. The power of such creations was terrifying.

How the pervert had managed to produce such creatures was something unknown to me, but given that he could access other universes it was safe to assume that more than Pokemon DNA had been gone into the process.

I had nothing that could compare to that Thundercat was more powerful than intended but she'd only been able to take on three immature Growlies because she'd had a cattle prod.

What a silly idea that had been, a cattle prod I wasn't herding cattle here. I was dealing with Pokegirls, they were walking, sometimes talking, bioweapons built by a genius of great vision and equal insanity. I needed more than cattle prods to be a Tamer.

Getting back to the list once more I decided to consider the Bloodgifts once again. They could be easily spliced into my own genome it was just a matter of removing and adding the right genes. It really wasn't that hard and since I was male I didn't have to worry about the Threshold. Not that such a thing wouldn't be easy to halt or even to reverse.

Leaning back in my chair I rested my eyes to see if sleep would stop hiding and have its turn in finding me but nothing happened. It was clear to me that I was going to have to keep going until I crashed.

Grabbing the self heating cup I downed the rest of the hypercoffee and started to feel the focus return.

Whatever this coffee did it was amazing it allowed me to focus in such a way that not even my mind wandered. Well it didn't wander much.

Hypercoffe = hyperfocus.

Information about Bloodgifts filled the screen of the labs main computer. I devoured the text like a hungry man presented with a 12 ounce steak.

From Thundercat came the Bloodgifts of Balance. Agility. Some of her DNA would be added to my own further bonding us. The Bloodgift of Longevity would ensure a long life. Fast Healing for dealing with injuries would be added. Strength would be a nice bonus. Nightvision could taken from the Pokegirl currently growing in the tank.

The K.I.S.S sign worked its wonders once more preventing me from adding to many Bloodgifts to myself quickly. I would need time to adjust to these abilities otherwise people could get hurt, without me wanting them to get hurt, and worse the lab equipment could get damaged.

I just couldn't resist adding those Bloodgifts that would enhance my sexual performance nor could I stop myself from planning to add the Quick Finish curse to my creations as unless they were entered in the sex leagues it would work to my advantage. It would be easier for me if they orgasmed quickly as it meant I could pleasure many of them in one session. Even if they weren't going to go feral I might desire sex and what was the point of having entire races of highly sexed Pokegirls if you couldn't have some fun with them.

A little voice somewhere in the back of my mind said something about the fact that I hadn't felt that way until now but it was easily ignored as my focus was elsewhere.

That focus was the Bloodgifts which could be added later. Affinity and Immunity Gifts looked very handy they could added easily enough.

K.I.S.S

Right, right keep it simple and add to extra features if needed don't make it more complex than it needs to be.

Still why not add True Blood Gifts that would have time and I could adjust to the extra abilities. For sure I would need Fighter's Edge and maybe the Highlander one since no one wants to become to get old with that Gift I could at least avoid ageing for a good long while.

K.I.S.S

"Oh shut up I'm working!" I told the sign before getting back to making myself super human.

K.I.S.S.

"Fine I'll tone it down, stupid sign" I muttered as my DNA was altered in ways no sane man could imagine.

Soon after that my mad laugher filled the air as I started on the road to either becoming a complete freak or a god. But I would do it one step at a time. Because that was what the sign was telling me to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Tylermech66

Insanity is indeed delicious, its tastes like success!

Winter Feline

That does sum up a Spark when he enters a state of hyper-focus rather nicely.

CookieMonsta1233

And the funny thing is that Sparks can go even crazier than that and still invent stuff but last chapter's level of madness is good for Tamer G's work as long as he has his sign.

Hypnosis Writer

Compared to some of the stuff I've read about Sparks I think Tamer G is actually still rather low level on the Spark meter. Still he's starting to mess around with his own DNA in order to give himself powers and his morals are beginning to be ignored so he could get more Sparky.

World Conquest bah! He has access to the multi-verse and the means to build an army of sexy, lethal cat girls with plasma weapons and power armour, so why stop at mere World Domination when he could conquer many versions of the world. Not sure which ones yet.

Kira09

Well Tamer G is a guy so big breasts are going to be something he wants but your point is well made. Smaller breasts (although they would still be big by most standards) that refill more quickly would mean that they would have to be milked a few times a day but also that it wouldn't take too long to milk them and then they could indeed as act as maids the rest of the time. In the appropriate outfits of course. I shall go and modify the last chapter to add your idea.

Done.

Selias

Nah she's just named after the Thundercat tribe who are anthropomorphic cat people from the show of the same name. I'm old enough to remember the original version.

Tamer Gothic. Part Four.

Ponyville. Equestria.

This civilization was a fascinating one to study and from the rooftop of the town hall I was able to get a great view of the native life forms without being seen.

That was thanks to my suit of powered hunting armour with its inbuilt cloaking device and also the agility given to me by the Bloodgifts I'd been able to jump climb this building rather easily despite my weight, which was increased by the armour, and doing so had been well worth it if just for the view.

But the view and sociology studies aside my actual purpose for coming her had been to collect some DNA samples. There were two reasons why I was doing this.

The first was that I wanted to find out if Jim Sukotto (aka Sukebe) had used the DNA of My Little Ponies in his creations rather than simply animal, human and Pokemon DNA. If my suspicions were correct, and Sukebe had used the DNA of the ponies (and perhaps other creatures as well), then it would explain a lot

The second reason was that I wanted to use the DNA of My Little Ponies for my future creations. In fact I'd gone as far as to imagine a race of near human pony girls with the same powers that the ponies here had. And what amazing powers they were.

So far I'd seen the flying ponies (Pegasi, or "Pegasus ponies) turn a cloudy day into a sunny one by some method that involved kicking the clouds.

The whole thing had been so fast that I'd had to use my helmets rewind and slow play features just to understand what it was I'd been seeing.

Something that rather freaked me out was this pony group was their ability to walk on the clouds but it also did offer an explanation as how they could fly. The wings they used couldn't allow fight but if they had some magical ability that allowed them to defy gravity in some way then the wings would only be needed for balance and perhaps to make use of warm air currents for an extra boost.

The group that really impressed me were the unicorn types they seemed to have powerful magic even if they didn't use it much (I got the impression that Twilight Sparkle was something of a special case) and the magic they did use seemed to be connected to their 'cutie marks' which apparently told anyone with eyes what each others place in life was.

Before I left this world I'd be sure to get a few DNA samples of different unicorns to see their power levels could be measure in any way. That shouldn't be to hard given that they had plenty of brightly coloured hair that must require a lot of brushing. I'd just have to snag a few hairbrushes on my way out of town.

Getting back to my observations I noticed that some of the ponies had more subtle powers than the ones with unicorn horns or wings. These were the earth ponies who seemed to be a sort of labour cast their powers were about nature and growing plants. Such a group could easily form a foundation for a nation as agriculture was the bases for all civilization.

I so had to get some humanized earth ponies of my own they would make farming on my island home much easier judging by how successful they seemed to be here.

In fact these ponies seemed to very good at keeping themselves well stocked with food. They'd have to be in order to afford to devote so much time to things like leisure art, music, culture and the study of magic.

A quick look at this society told me that most of these ponies had quite easy, at least most of the time, none of them seemed to be a rush nor did any of them seem to unhappy or concerned.

While aside from Pinkypie who seemed rather manic but that might have something to do with large amount of sugar in her diet.

An image of me letting Pinkypie find a cup of my Hypercoffee entered my mind. The results would be amusing to watch, at least from a safe distance say like while in low orbit of the planet.

Blinking a few times my powered armoured hunting suit's imaging system switched to infra red, which allowed me to see Ponyville just as a Predator would. I even had the laser targeting system but I'd decided not to install a should mounted plasma weapon instead there was an electrified net launcher, which in theory should be strong enough to hold a fully mature low level Pokegirl and the voltage should (again in theory) be high enough to weaken the Pokegirl enough so she could be captured by a Pokeball.

Of course that wasn't the only weapon that was built into the suit. I'd taken a few ideas from the infamous bounty hunter Boba Fett.

On my left arm was there was an inbuilt flame thrower and my right arm had a dart launcher which could fire darts filled with fast acting sedatives that should (once more in theory) be strong enough to disable a low level Pokegirl as long as she a was mammal type. Or I could switch them for explosive darts case extra killing power was needed.

I'd even got as far as to install a jet pack but the weight of the suit needed to be kept down, at least until I figured out some sort of technology that would allow me to lower the mass of an object. I'd started work on that but the sign was still up so I'd decided that perhaps, maybe having liquid helium fuelled rockets strapped to my back might just be a just little silly.

But that hadn't stopped me from bringing along some more weapons. I had six Pokeballs attached to my belt and only three of them were occupied. Aside from the Pokegirls there were also two plasma pistols strapped to my waist.

This might of made me seem a little to heavily armed from an outsiders prospective but I didn't hold much faith in the idea of overkill I was the kind of guy who go into battle with all the weapons it was possible to carry and then I'd still have to remind myself to bring the grenades next time.

After blinking the right number of times my view changed back to one that could be called normal and I noticed that Pinkiepie was not running around any more she'd stopped.

She was also looking right at me.

"Bugger" I whispered very softly as I watched the pink pony who was watching me.

How the hell could see she me? Had my cloaking field malfunction?

Blinking a set number of times again to bring up the suit's operating system I blinked some more so that a systems check would be done.

Everything seemed to be running smoothly, the cloaking device hadn't malfunctioned. I blinked some more intending to switch on the targeting system so that if desired I could shot Pinkypie with the electrified net but something went wrong and a different feature was activated.

The cloaking shield dropped just for a second as the operating system rebooted. I cursed the buggy 1990's style software that I'd been forced to use and readied my weapons.

In order to get back to the wormhole I needed to activate the return pad but that would take a few moments, and if the ponies got agitated finding those few moments would be very tricky.

Pinkypie was still looking at me as she was starting to talk her voice was loud and clear enough for me to her.

"Hey you can become invisible, does that make you my invisible friend?"

Cursing again I kept blinking so that the electrified net could be targeted and fired. My plan now was to attack Pinkypie with the net and then to run for it before whatever past for police around here took an interest.

"What are you looking at?" asked a posh sounding pony.

Pinkie Pie answered "My new invisible friend he's very strange".

Rarity, if I remember right, gave her friend a look which said 'no dear your the strange one now lets put away any sharp objects you might have in case someone gets hurt'

I watched as the entire main cast assembled and they started to discuss what Pinkiepie was staring at, which happened to be me.

"What's she looking at?" asked the one called Applejack.

"Her invisible friend" answered Rarity in a suffering tone of voice.

"He's up there!" screamed Pinkiepie who was now pointing a hoof my way.

"I don't see anyone" said the quiet voice of Fluttershy.

With a simple squeeze of my hand the net launcher would fire but it didn't seem as if it would need to be firef as the rest of the My Little Ponies group didn't seem to be able to see me.

"If there's something invisible up there it might be using a spell" reasoned Twilight Sparkle "I'll do the counter spell".

Blinking some more I told the helmet to scan everything so the use of magic would be recorded for later study while my hands reached for the two plasma pistol I was carrying.

Twilight Sparkle lit up an aura of magic surrounding her and then nothing else happened.

"Nothing invisible up there" declared the purple pony "come on lets get going or we'll be late".

Bah ha ha ha

Science: 1 Magic: 0

The group of ponies moved on but not before Pinkiepie waved a hoof and at me and screamed

"Goodbye new friend!".

I breathed out a heavy breath and made a mental note to avoid hyperactive magic ponies in future. It was sound advice all should listen to.

With an agile leap I jumped off the building and landed on the street level. My helmet alerted me to the fact that the female ponies had left there DNA lying around. Hair from their tails and manes quite a bit actually they must be moulting as summer arrived.

Carefully I bagged the sample making sure that the samples separate were kept separate. Which wasn't hard as I had lots of little plastic bags and plenty of places to store them.

If anyone could of seen my face behind the cloaking field and helmet they would of seen a big grin appear on my face. Acquiring these samples was an important part of my master plan.

Not that I knew what that master plan was exactly it had something to do making armies of near-human Pokegirls and World Domination. The parts I was fuzzy on was the issue of why exactly I wanted to take over the world and which world the dominating would be taking place upon.

It had something to do with power I remembered that but the rest was a bit fuzzy due to the amount of planning and inventing that took place while under the effects of Hypercoffe.

The whole desire to rule the world thing made no sense but then again a lot of the things I got up to these days made no sense.

Perhaps I came down with a case of the mental illness know as megalomania. Although is it really an illness or was that just the view of those who lacked the ambition to actually do something meaningful with their lives? And why the hell shouldn't I rule a few worlds? Someone had to. There were lots of worlds out there that could with some good ruling

Shaking my head I ended that trail of thought as this was neither the time nor the place to be thinking about World Domination. I could do that back in the lab while working on my near-human MLPs.

Speaking of which it was time to get back to the lab and get to work. I had mad science to perform.

The Lab. Back On In The Pokegirl Word.

"Igor... I mean Thundercat, bring me the plans!"

Ever eager to assist her Daddy, at least when not riding lab equipment, eating, sleeping or 'playing with the Growlies' Thundercat presented me the plans for the near-human magical ponygirls.

It wasn't what I had hoped for.

"Thundercat I asked for the plans not for your artwork".

"Don't you like it?" asked Thundercat with her animal ears drooping and a sad expression on her human face.

Studying the 'plans' I had to admit that it was impressive bit of artwork. She'd even been able to colour inside the lines that was something I still had problems doing as an adult.

The picture showed all six of the My Little Pony girls in human form aside from the fact that they now all had wings, they had also had kept their brightly coloured hair and tails. The tails were important because if they didn't have tails then what was the point really.

"Its a lovely picture" I told Thundercat whose ears perked upon hearing my praise

It was the sort of picture any proud Father would stick on the fridge door, but since the fridge down in the lab was full of blood and other bodily fluid samples I decided that I would stick this picture on the wall next to my K.I.S.S sign.

"But let's give them the MLP ears" I decided.

Thundercat grabbed the picture raced off, only to return moments later with the altered artwork/plans.

"Good work" I told the girl while at the same time wondering how she could be such an impressive biological weapon one moment and a needy child seeking approval the next.

"Wait about Twilight's horn?" I asked Thundercat "She needs that to use magic"

Well I was assuming this based on limited visual evidence but it was better for her to have it and not need it then to need it and not have it. It was the same philosophy that I had with both condoms and firearms.

Thundercat pointed to the image of Twilight Sparkle hands which showed that she had purple fingernails.

"Ah clever" I complemented my assistant "horns are just keratin as are fingernails and hair".

Some animals have horns with a bone core covered in type of keratin which is a substance made of structured proteins as are hairs and fingernails but my X-ray scans had show me that there was no bone in a unicorn's horn which meant that I could give my near-human Twilight Sparkle fingernails that would perform the same function as the pony version's unicorm horn. So she'd be able to channel magic through her finger tips like human magic users were often shown to do in fiction.

I patted Thundercat on the head and then stroked her ears to show my approval. She made a sort of purring noise but it wasn't a true purr as humans can't make that noise due to having the wrong shaped Larynx but Thundercat made a good effort none the less.

"The wings look good" I said my nearly naked assistant "lets hope that that we can make them work".

Despite having built the fabricator and the constructor which would between them supply my daughter with all the clothing she could ever desire yet she only ever wore a lab coat.

The reasons her for ease with nudity weren't hard to figure out. Since she had my early childhood memories she would remember being naked around other people without concern. I'd been a rather free spirited water baby myself and had spent more than one afternoon naked in paddling pool with my friends of both genders so given that she remembered that as well made sense that she'd wouldn't care about who saw her naked.

Plus the tail made it made it hard for to wear normal human clothing in any case but there was no way she was going to get rid of it and modifying clothing was a hassle.

I realised that my mind had been wandering again which wasn't good as if it keep doing that no work ever get done around here.

"Thundercat get me some Hypercoffe" I commanded in an very important sounding tone of voice "and some biscuits too chocolate ones".

The biscuits were important.

While waiting for my neko daughter's return I fired up the sound system and selected something that would provide nice back music for my work which meant Death Metal. Given the alternate history of this world from the 1990s onwards a lot of the bands I liked to listen to 2013 had never existed here. However the 80s had still happened so that gave me some options.

My selection was.

Bolt Thrower - Realm of Chaos (Full Album) 1989

I could always switch the Warmaster later.

It didn't take long for Thundercat to provide the snacks and the Hypercoffee and soon I was in that strange place the coffee made me go to the place that needed the sign.

Checking over the list that I'd written while still drinking the coffee I saw that I'd already built five more tanks so I got to skip that part and go right to the design phase.

Strands of DNA were displayed on the 3D projector I'd created before heading off to Ponyville as were the scanned images of the six near-human pony girls.

The DNA of each creation changed as time passed (not that the passage of time was noted) and the lab's computer found ways to aid me in making my vision become a reality.

They couldn't all have wings earth type ponies don't have the magic needed to fly although the unicorns can if given the right conditions but such rules were for lesser mortals. The rules of biology and physics meant nothing to me now, and they were more like guidelines anyway.

"Never amount to anything will I" the ghosts of those who in the past had taunted me were told "screw you people who doubted me I am making new life I am a god!".

That major blasphemy went unnoticed by any higher power(s) and nothing stopped my work as I used the tools of science to make nature weep and to create new life.

I hadn't even touched the chocolate covered biscuits yet. Which meant things were just warming up here in the lab. That would make the chocolate on the biscuits melt ensuring sticky fingers when I did get around to eating them, but biscuits no longer mattered.

Thundercat's 'plans' were altered so that the near-human MLPs would have the retractable nails/claws. They shouldn't really need them due to the fact they were herbivores not meat eaters and wouldn't be able to stomach meat despite having a human digestive system (which was a good thing as the human digestive system is actually rather impressive once you understood what it can do) because there minds wouldn't deal with the idea of meat eating very well. Although they might be handle to handle fish.

I spent some time trying to get their hair right. Human hair is only meant to grow one colour at a time, unless that other colour is grey, but Rainbow Dash's DNA actually allowed for hair to grow in many different colours at the same time. People back home would pay a fortune to be able to do that and my future daughter/minion just wouldn't be the same if she didn't have Rainbow hair.

Things got even harder than that pretty quickly as my attempts at altering chemical coding that is DNA to create what I desired started to require samples from Pokegirls not just humans and MLPs.

My near human MLPs were magic type Pokegirls but there was something preventing me from giving them element types as well. Every time I altered the genes the computer informed me that the simulated DNA chain would break down. It was as if some outside source was telling me that I couldn't do this.

It wasn't a matter of biology it must be magic. MLPs have magical powers that aided them in their destined lives. An earth pony meant to grow and harvest apples might seem like a good choice to become an earth type Pokegirl but it didn't seem to work that way.

I might be able to warp physics, tell biology to go screw its self and make chemistry cry but I was still a bitch to fate it seemed.

Rather than try to make fate my bitch I changed track and made them normal type Pokgirls. Their Pony magic would give them special powers anyway being normal types would ensure that they could fight anyway.

Next came the genetic memory which was already taken care of as for some odd reason they would keep their memories of their gene source. I assumed that this also had something to do with the magic and fixed fates all ponies seemed to have.

This magic stuff was a pain in the ass but it wouldn't stop me from having my near-human MLPs To help ensure this I added my early childhood memories and erased theirs' so they would feel a parental bond with me and have common ground with myself. That was simple enough.

They would still be bonded together but there connection to their biological relatives would be greatly diminished while also giving them great affection towards me which was important if I was going to stay in control of my creations.

The dance of DNA was over now and the Hyper-focus was fading so I drank more Hypercoffee while noticing that the biscuits were gone and that Thundercat had chocolate around her mouth so I told her to go out and play with the Growlies before she ended up breaking something important , like say me.

Finishing off the Hypercoffee ensured that I had the focus needed to keep working until his was done despite making my head pound like a ten year old with a new drum kit was using my skull to practice in.

I just needed to finish things off with the teaching programs and then I'd have a three hours to crash during while the My Little Near-Humans came into existence.

They would have their own memories as ponies but they needed to know how to use their bodies. My childhood memories would help there as basic stuff like, walking, talking, running, jumping and climbing were things kids learned to do.

The lab computer could give them the rest like fighting and other Pokegirl stuff but there would be an adjustment period as they learned to perform tasks they had done as ponies with human body parts.

However once they adjusted they should be better than their pony counterparts as hands are great for a large range of tasks, that's why humans have them, how the ponies had built towns and palaces without them was a mystery to me as only the unicorn types seemed to any sort of telekinetic abilities. I'd have to compare near-human Twilight Sparkle to the pony version some time to see how having hands...

I realised that my mind was wandering which made me wonder if I become resistant to the Hypercoffee as that made me focus on things without my mind distracting itself.

When I checked the cloak I realised that I wasn't becoming immune to the effects of hypercoffee I'd just lost track of time. Hours had passed since I started my sense of time passing was becoming messed up when hyper-focused. But as long as I didn't drink the stuff when time mattered it was of no importance.

After ordering the lab computer to start making the girls I found something to sleep on and ordered the computer to wake me in three hours. Then I great my new daughters, and this time I wouldn't forget the body armour.


	5. Chapter 5

Reviews

tylermech66

Crash as then he could end up inventing things in his sleep

kira09

Yes they do have strong hind legs. Applejack uses them to knock apples out of trees. However since humans can climb trees and use ladders they weren't worth keeping, and Pokegirls are much stronger than humans anyway.

Pinkypie is my favourite of the ponies she makes me laugh when I watch the show my with niece. She's so crazy!

Sparks have different levels of craziness the more crazy they are the more they can defy the laws of nature. However Tamer G is using tricks on himself to stop himself going to far. The K.I.S.S is one the death metal music is the other tricks, its background stuff that distracts him just enough so that he doesn't end ripping holes in the fabric of space time with his inventions which is best avoided as its leads to tentacle monsters invading our reality according to Futurama anyway.

He doesn't know he's doing this as he's insane when he gets really focused. Think things like the creation of Frankenstein's monster or the formula that created Mr. Hyde that level of insane genius that is a Spark when in hyperfocus. For a Spark to really go nuts it requires some sort of outside stimulus like a friend's death if that happens well it isn't pretty from what I understand.

Pokegirls get new abilities as they level or evolve into new forms so giving them Blood Gifts would be redundant.

In my stories magic is a just a weird form of energy that certain people can tap into. Its how its used that matters not its source. Systems of magic using take a long time to develop so can't just go back to square one and invent new ways of using magic, at least not in one life time.

But since each fictional setting has its own way of using magic you can learn another universes way of doing magic easily because all the research and development has already been done for you.

And last of all I don't want to make a Pokegirl that's too powerful yet as its something to work up to and I don't want Tamer G to get to powerful to soon either.

Hypnosis Writer

To much to soon besides there's lots of worlds he can gain powers from.

And there is the fact that Sparks gain power through inventions so I'd prefer to get him god like power through technology and mad science. However obtaining godhood through Magitech would be acceptable.

Tracer28

Sibling rivalry with super powers, that could end badly.

Selias

Its a good thing as it means that they will be able to make themselves useful quite quickly or at least they will once they get use to their bodies.

Tamer Gothic. Part Five.

The Lab. The Abandoned City. The Pokegirl World.

"Daddy!"

Teenage girls, even genetically enhanced super human ones don't weight that much but Pinkieslut (the name I'd given to near-human MLP Pokegirl I'd created) seemed to be able to move at incredible speeds when she wanted a hug and not for the first time I went down hard as the pink haired Umamusume hugged me.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" she repeated while humping me in way that could be considered very sexual.

She must of found out where the sugar was stored I told her not to eat too much sugar but not even genetic predisposition towards loyalty could stop Pinkieslut from eating sugar.

"Get off" I told the near-human pony girl "Daddy has work to do".

Pinkieslut was the only girl I'd made who was going to need a shock collar that went off if she got to close to me rather than too far away. Not that I thought it would too effective given how tough Pokegirls were. Given the sheer insanity of Pinkieslut she might even like being shocked every time she got with ten meters of me.

"But I wanna play" complained the near-human MLP hopping up and down in a display that bounced her big breasts in an almost hypnotic way.

Sometimes I really, really wished that it was possible to get fully developed self aware life forms in a mere three hours but it didn't work that way. All of my creations needed to spend some time getting use to their existences before they could do anything useful for me and that involved a bit of growing up mentally as well as physically.

Hopefully soon Pinkieslut like her sisters would all grow out of their juvilne behaviour and start acting the age their bodies said they were. But I didn't get my hopes to high.

"Go play with your sisters" I told the teenage nearly human girl.

"Okay!" she screamed before half running/half skipping off

The next model was so going to have volume control and a perhaps even a mute button.

Still at least her blonde haired sister Fluttercunt was quiet. She I could put up with as all that involved was letting her look after the Growlies, she seemed to get on with them very well indeed.

What the rest of them were up I didn't know. I knew Appledyke (who had turned out to be a lesbian much to my amusement) was busy planting apple trees in the new orchid but aside from that I had no idea what they were all doing, although I could make a few guesses.

Later I would go and find out for now I wanted to work. My latest project demanded my attention.

Currently my aim was to build a new machine which would be called the assembler it, along with the fabricator and constructor, would allow for the production of anything that wasn't a living thing, otherwise organic or energy based.

The three machines together took up a lot of space and they needed insane amounts of power (which I wasn't short of thankfully) but they would keep me well supplied with the equipment my work needed as I could simple tell the machines what to build and they would create it.

As I worked I sung along to the song Behind Blue Eyes by The Who. The Limp Bizkit version was better in my opinion but that version of the song didn't exist here due to apocalypse having destroyed nearly all of civilization back in the 1990s.

Oddly I was singing rather well these days which was confusing as I was rather tone deaf before I arrived on this world. As far as I could recall there wasn't a singing voice Blood Gift and if there had been I wouldn't of given it to myself so something else was making me musical. But compared to the fact that I had become an insane super genius with a strong desire to take over the world my new found musical talent was of no importance and not really worth worrying about.

Well not unless a future plan for world domination involved becoming a Rock Star, which well cool sounding didn't seem very likely.

Then again mind control rock music it was something to consider in detail later so I jotted the idea down on the PC tablet that was now being used by me as a notepad. It was right next to the notes about robots which brought me back round to the assembler.

The constructor built parts but those parts still needed assembling, hence the need for an assembler. The finished project would be exactly what I needed it to be then be that weapons, armour or simply a fancy gadget for the lab.

I made another quick note not to let Rarity alter look of the armour the assembler would be putting together. Powered armour should look scary not pretty unlike some of the pictures I had the walls. Maybe if she went Emo at some point like near-human Twilight Sparkle did (which was my influence I was sure as I'd been a Emo teenager for a while) I'd let her have a go at designing some uniforms for my future army but not yet as I didn't think flowers were a good decoration for the outfits soldiers would wear in battle.

Often as I worked my mind wandered like this even as my hands did other things. Strange ideas and inventions came to me along along with odd notions like that I should get myself a harem. Where that idea came from I did not know but for some reason the whole thing seemed right somehow.

Then again I already had five out of the six near-human MLPs offering to jump into bed with me but I was waiting for them to grow up a little before we did anything like that. Granted that shouldn't take them to long as they were already teenagers and they were designed to mature quickly so they could fight. But it was still a bit icky to think about at this point even if I did like younger women.

Thinking about it I wondered if it would be a good idea to get my sex drive lowered, something that would be a hindrance to most Tamers, but it would help me focus on things like robots. But on the other hand I would have to start taming my creations soon if only to manage their libidos so that might not be such a good idea.

Suddenly there was very loud noise and my first daughter/science experiment came crashing into the lab while still invisible. I knew it was her because only Thundercat had a suit of hunting armour as she was the only creation of my mine that had stopped growing.

She became visible and saluted acting like quite the professional soldier aside from the fact that she naked from the waist down and that she was holding her plasma caster mark 2 rifle the wrong way. She was in danger of blowing a hole in the floor.

"Scouting mission done Daddy I mean Daddy Sir!" she reported.

Okay so maybe she hadn't in fact finished growing up emotional but I still had high hopes for my neko line of Pokegirls.

"See anything interesting?" I inquired.

Her helmet would of recorded a lot of information but she'd been gone for hours so it was best to get the highlights in the form of a verbal report.

"Lots of people fighting aliens and robots".

Well that statement did not give me the slightest clue as to what she'd found. There were lots of robots and lots of aliens out there, and there were lots of people using robots to fight aliens as well robots under the control of aliens trying to wipe out mankind.

"Give me your helmet" I commanded.

Always eager to please her father/creator Thundercat took of the helmet so I could hook it up to the lab's main computer.

Hours worth of video was downloaded in less than ten seconds so it didn't take long before I was watching the videos at high speeds.

"Pause" I ordered as something recognisable appeared on the large monitor "zoom in and clear up the picture".

Thundercat could be very sneaky when she wanted to be even without a personal cloaking device so she'd been able to get close to some fire fights, close enough that I could see who was fighting whom and what they were fighting with.

"Skitters" I muttered to myself as I watched the multi-limbed green aliens and mechs go to war with human resistance fighters who were armed with modern weapons along with some more primitive firearms.

The mechs I saw on the video made me think about the mecha using in fiction like Battletech.

It would be so awesome if could give my neko daughters their own mecha. That would certainly even the odds if they had to take on stronger Pokegirls or perhaps even these aliens.

Fighting those aliens could be all kinds of fun. Alien invaders and their robots verses neko girls in power armour armed with plasma weapons.

Plus I'd have a chance to examine some alien technology that could be lots of fun too. I really would like an army of my own mechs to command. Conquering the world I was on now would take a lot of fire power and mechs could be just what I needed.

I'd come to notice that lately I was filled with odd desires such as to wage war and conquer worlds, and the reality Thundercat had scouted might be an opportunity to do both in a productive way that wouldn't make me any guilt. Not that I was feeling as much guilt as I used to but such feelings did flare up now and again.

Getting back to the matter at hand I realised that it would take months of work to get a good sized army together, at least one big enough to make a difference, and that would mean a lot of work but it could be well worth it.

Normally conquering a modern day Earth would require vast amounts of resources far more than I could ever hope to produce while living on this island but on that world humanity had been reduced to a small fraction of its former numbers and the aliens were an occupation force left behind after the invasion force had done its work.

So it should be a simple matter to liberate this world as long as I could get aid from the human resistance forces and maybe the Skitter rebellion as well. Of course I'd need a way to prevent the aliens from returning but I could worry about that later.

But even if I built hundreds perhaps even thousands of incubation tanks (which would require the aid of many robot workers) it would still be months before the Pokegirls created inside them would be ready to fight and all that time the aliens would growing in strength while the human forces weakened. I'd much rather have the aliens dying and the humans under my control became stronger.

That was actually possible to accomplish. I had the means to supply the humans of that world with more advanced weapons as well as other supplies. It was just a matter of finding groups of human resistance fighters and then working out some sort of deal with them.

The hard part would be convincing the humans that I was someone who could help them.

The truth that I was from another world would be hard to swallow but I did have proof. My technology was evidence in of itself and I could always bring people to this lab to give them more proof. Travelling through a wormhole would be a big eye opener in of itself.

I also saw an opportunity for recruitment here. The humans of this other Earth were pureblood humans they had no Pokegirl DNA in them. I would love to be able to modify a pure human girl and turn her a Pokegirl of my own design rather than just create more vat grown near-human Pokegirls. Because then I'd have a Pokegirl who wasn't mostly my daughter on the genetic level which meant that I could get laid without it feeling too weird. Heck I could make babies that way without worrying about genetic defects due to inbreeding.

Also I imagined that a lot of humans on that world wouldn't mind a few hereditary genetic enhancements as it would given them and their offspring a better chance to survive on a world that was a lot more dangerous than the one I had grown up on.

The enhancements would have to be minor ones otherwise women would be in risk of undergoing the Threshold but there were plenty of ways to enhance human beings on a genetic level without having to worry about spreading Pokegirls to another world or even creating a super race of humans which might supplant normal humanity.

Turning to my prototype neko girl I said.

"Thundercat I want you to go back to that world and find out where the humans are. Don't go near them just find them for me and report back".

She saluted once again and ran off eager to perform her mission. I felt a little guilty about sending a child into danger but this world wasn't exactly safe either and she was a lot tougher than most girls.

I quickly got back to work on the assembler as I was going to need it soon. Supplying the human resistance fighters of that Earth with high tech weaponry was the best thing I could do for them in the short term.

In the long run I hoped to do a lot more but for now I was going to do what I could and the future would have to intend to itself.

For now I was preparing to go to war. Hopefully it would be a lot of fun.


End file.
